


Danganronpa one shots , including fluff , smut , and stuff

by Usernam_1O1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: DANGANRONPA FUN FACTS, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernam_1O1/pseuds/Usernam_1O1
Summary: A story featuring shuichi Saihara and kaede Akamatsu doing their first time together





	Danganronpa one shots , including fluff , smut , and stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Ka : kaede's the one talking  
Sh : shuichi's the one talking
> 
> DANGANRONPA FUN FACT TIME !  
Fun fact : nagito's beta design had a hoodie that is probably a reference to kingdom hearts shadows heartless

Shuichi saihara was a happy man , how could he not ? he was at his second year In New Hope's peak accademy , he had friends , it's been one year day for day that he had a girlfriend , said girlfriend being the beautifull kaede akamatsu .  
  
To Shuichi , Kaede was everything he could ever had dreamed for. In his first year , when the young boy still had an extremely bad self esteem and was afraid of people judgement , he met her . The first thing that he remarked about her was how pretty she was , she had beautifull blonde hair that goes down to her shoulders pretty violet-pinky eyes and unlike him who was stressing about the first day she had an angelic smile that he would learned to crave for and an aura that felt so... alive , her body also was something definitly out of this world for litlle shuichi , the teenager couldn't just not acknowledge her forms , even thought her clothes weren't reaveling anything you could easly see that , to put it just like shuichi mind thinked , she had a really large chest and the rest of her body was marvelous to look at too . And right after shuichi looked at her their glances met , shuichi of coursed blushed a lot and hide behind his famous cap while she just smiled at him , not long after that they became friend , her optimistic and cheerfull personality making shuichi fall even more for her , they grew closer , she helped him throught his insecurities and by the middle of the year , shuichi confessed to her . Yup shuichi confessed to her , well too be honnest he didn't realy meant to , they was a rumor going around that she has a crush on rantaro amami another one of shuichi's classmate And shuichi being shuichi this news really stayed in his mind for a while and one day , out of jealousy and fear that she will abandon him he confessed to her , when he realized he had done so his state go from panic to terrified and he just stop moving completely , and when she sayed that she loved him to even his brain seemed to have stop working for a few seconds.  
  
And this happend one year ago , now shuichi was more confident , stopped putting the cap whenever he was with kaede , something she was absolutely happy with , unless they were in a parc or somewhere with a lot of people (the girl actualy wasn't much of a fan of when other girls look at him without it) and they quickly became one of the main couples in their class all those memories and improvement in his life made shuichi the happiest of men ...  
  
  
However right now the happiest of men was more of a blushing mess that he never was before . He should have probably see this comming honestly , the fact that kaede did sayed to him that she needed "to use is bedroom" for a few minutes after they came back from their date and the fact she insisted for him to not enter until she told him to was heavely suspiscious , and her blushing face why doing so should have been a good indicator of what she was playing , espacially for someone who was called "the ultimate detective" by his peers yet here he was , a shocked expression on his face and blushing like crazy .. before his very eyes , next to his bedroom , stand kaede akamatsu , his girlfriend, in pure white lingerie . She was also blushing a lot a hand covering her mouth as a nervous reaction  
  
Ka : S-so ... shuichi ... what d-do you ... hum...   
  
She was blushing more and more and talking with a clear aprehension in her voice not daring looking shuichi in the eyes  
  
Sh : A-A-akamatsu-S-sa-I mean K-kaede wh-what ...  
  
Said shuichi also had a hard time getting words out of his mouth but unlike kaede he couldn't keep his eyes away from her body  
  
Ka: Sheesh ! S-shuichi Y-y-you're suposed to tell me if you like it !  
  
Kaede said her famous pouty face while blushing she sat on the bed gesturing him to come next to her which he did  
  
Sh : Kaede .. this is ... you are beautifull but... why ...  
  
Kaede now smiling looked at him her hand on top of his  
  
Ka: Shuichi...It's been one year that we are together , one year that each day you fill me with happiness ... this date today was absolutely amazing and ... I thought about the fact that our relationship should go further ...   
  
The girl then revealed a condom she has kept hiden in her hand  
  
Ka: Shuichi I ... I want you to be my first ... do you want to ?  
  
The blushed and inner panic in Shuichi grew a tad larger but at the same time something was blossoming within him . Saying that he never wanted to do those things with kaede would have been a lie after all he was still a young man and kaede was his girlfriend ... but now same girlfriend wanted to do those kinds of thing ... with him ... he was stressed out : will he be able to please her ? would she leave him if not ? ... He was almost going to reject her proposition when he lifted his eyes towards her he saw her blushing face and her eyes , usually so full of confidence being now so shy . That feeling blossoming within him grew even more and he new ... He wanted to please her , He wanted her to stay with him , He wanted her , through and throughout , all of her , to him and him only ... so in order to respond he slowly approach his face from her's and , a look full of an usual confidence he locked lips with her ... when they were kissing he didn't usualy take the lead but now he did , slowly he kissed her , again and again , small simple kisses but how so full of passion . She was almost squeeling because of shuichi's attention ... smoothly he make her fall her back on the bed then after what seemed to be long minutes of their lips dancing together shuichi's lips stopped the kissing and he left himself , he was just on top of kaede , his hand resting just to the side of her head while she gazed at him both now breathing harder .  
  
Sh: Ka...Kaede This ... this is my response to you  
  
Ka: Shui...chi...  
  
Her face now beamed with such hapiness , and just an instant after this she raised up , imediately reputing her lips onto shuichi and giving him one , full lipsed kiss huging him with both arms she then wisdraw from him but still hugging him  
  
Ka: Shuichi .. I love you so much  
  
Sh: Me ... me to kaede  
  
They just stared at each other like complete dorks  
  
Ka: Hm... Sh-Shuichi ... don't you think you are a.. a little bit overdressed ?  
  
She said bitting her lip .. she wanted to please him too , and teasing him a little bit seemed to be one of the good way of doing it . Shuichi blushed extremly hard as kaede let him go . Shuichi then took of his black blazer then kaede couldn't help but have a smile creeping into her face while the blushing shuichi remove his shirt , he did that slowly trying to play with kaede's desires , and while shuichi's strip was akward to the brim he did had an effect on kaede . When he finally took of the shirt he seemed to became aware of what he was doing , kaede never saw him shirtless and honestly he was a little bit scared that she wouldn't like what she was seeing . But oh was shuichi wrong , kaede took all the time to inspect his body , and god he looked good , he wasn't buff or anything but kaede didn't think he actualy had muscle to show , which he actualy had , thanks to all those daily training with kaito and maki , she put her hands on shuichi's torso.

Ka: Now shuichi ... this is one more think about you that I will love ... h-handsome~  
  
Sh: K-k-Kaede !  
  
shuichi unbunckeled his belt and let his trousers down , leaving him only with his underpants ... a pretty obvious bulge on them ..  
  
Sh: Th..there ... we're equally dressed now  
  
Poor boy was melting under kaede's gaze doing his best to not be awkward but he really couldn't help but to shreek a little a bit unsure of what he was doing ... which honestly was extra cute if you asked kaede . However same girl had a little idea behind her head  
and while she was still hands on shuichi's torso she met his gaze  
  
Ka:Sure thing sweetichi~ guess I should just leave you here ... Or not !  
  
Without warning she pulled of his underpants ... and in mere seconds the teasing persona she builled just disapeared . She had her face just in front of shuichi's hard and freed cock her bravado leaving place to a stun expression her blushing deepening while shuichi was so red you could swear that he will explode  
  
Sh: K-KAEDE ! UH-Uh.. SORRY !  
  
Ka: No... no way  
  
Sh: Uh ?!  
  
Ka : No way ... THERE'S NO WAY THAT THIS HIS THE NORMAL SIZE ! I m-m-mean S-shuichi it's R-realy big ! ... are all ... penises that huge ?  
  
Shuichi was dying from embarassement , her girlfriend revealing the reality of their situation , though they both were trying very hard to please the other with teasing ... They had absolutely no idea what they were doing  
  
Sh: Well... I-I guess when they are errected ..?  
  
Ka: E-erected ? does this means ... I made Shuichi's thing become ... this ..?  
  
Sh: U-uah ... w-well ... You ... uh ..  
  
Shuichi could barely make words right now ... and kaede face , still blushing and with a look of apprehension found a new found resolve she took a step back and raised her fist to the hair like she sometimes did while being determinated  
  
Ka: W-Well , that does not matter ! I'll.. I wont loose to Th-this thing !  
  
Sh:Loo-Loose ? what are you talkin-Uaah!  
  
Kaede had turned them around , now she was on top of the naked and blushing shuichi well not technicly on top , she laid next to him their face close  
  
Ka:S-so ... this his how we do this ... right ?  
  
Sh: Uh? .. Wait kaEDE ?!  
  
Shuichi did not expected kaede to do the next thing she did ... she had put a hand on his dick while looking at his reaction .. which was to be shocked by the sudden feeling of kaede's hand on his member she looked at him like she was asking him if she done right ... he understood and he shook his head as an approvation sign and then she started moving slowly  
  
Sh: K-kaede ..  
  
Shuichi started to moan then he tried to control the sound he make , but with just listening to it once kaede became eager to hear more , she continued slowly then she accelerate ... and the more she did the more shuichi couldn't keep his voice down.. he put his hand onto his mouth  
  
Ka: D-do you like ... do you like this shuichi ? ... do you feel good ... Y-you can say it you know ...  
  
Sh:K-kaede... your hand ... it's .. it's so good ...  
  
Ka: I-I see ... Then ... You want me to accelerate don't you ~ ?  
  
Sh:Y-yes ... kaede please ... I love you so much ...  
  
And at that point kaede ... stopped moving entierly shuichi reacted pretty quickly and imediately looked into kaede's eyes , afraid that he had done something wrong . However when he looked at kaede he see her smile gently and a powerfull look of kindness.  
  
Sh: Kaede ..? Did I do something wrong ?  
  
Kaede used her other hand too slowly caress his cheek then she stepped back a little bit  
  
Ka:Oh no sweetiechi ... don't worry. I just want to give you ... a little gift ...  
  
She then put her two hands behind her back and shuichi could already guess what she was doing , and so with a shy yet determined smile she took of her bra much to shuichi's delightement. It was the first time he saw her topless and oh god poor little shuichi could barely hide his arousal .  
  
Ka:..So ? what D-do you think about it ? if I'm being honest ... I saw you stare at ... my chest area from time to time . B-but don't worry I d-don't mind it ... I mean ... you are my boyfriend after all and ... we know that ... boys will always be boys ? I still hope that you like them ..? I know they are not as big as miu or ... maybe they're too big ?  
  
Sh: K-kaede they... they are perfect ... Just like every part of you ...  
  
Kaede smilled , she sensed the sincerity in shuichi's voice she got closer , puting one shuichi's arm beetween her chest while her other hand got back to where it was before kaede restarted to jerk shuichi off , continuing as a fast pace  
  
Ka: Well then .. you realy are a sweet talker shuichi ... such a kind , gentle , smart and beautifull boyfriend ...  
  
Kaede talked really close to his ear she really meant every world she said Shuichi had become so important to her , more than anyone else , she loved every part of him and knowing that he loved her the same really pleased her. Talking about shuichi right now the boy was feeling waves after waves of pleasure , the contact of kaede's boddy on his own and the past pleasure he recieved were enough for him to feel his orgasm comming  
  
Sh: Kae-Kaede ! S-stop if you continue I-I will cum kaede  
  
Ka: Aw ... and shuichi doesn't want too cum ?  
  
Sh: I ... kaede If ... If I come now ... I won't be able to... I-I want to ... To do it with you ! Please...  
  
Kaede then stopped and let shuichi regain control of his breath .. That's only now that kaede remarked how much she actualy was aroused by him... Well that was not that surprising , with every second they spent at this and with every instant they spent awkwardly teasing each other with every time he made those sounds kaede felt hotter and hotter, after a few minutes shuichi took the condom that kaede had bringed with her and while shuichi , still hard applied the condom kaede on her sides of things got rid of the rest of the lingerie , when everything was done they just stared at each other awkwardly even with all those things they did just before they couldn't help but being embarased about this situation .  
  
Ka: So um... shu... do you want me to ... take the lead or something ?  
  
Sh: Uh... Actualy kaede I wanted to try this ... If that's alright with you of course ..  
  
Ka: No problem Shuichi ! I trust you completely ... I'll be in your care and if you have problems then ... we'll be together ... ok ?  
  
Sh: Y-yeah ... so um... could you lay on your back S-sweatheart ?  
  
Kaede was blushing like crazy from him calling her like that, he barely never called her nicknames , only sometimes when she had a bad day and that always maked her so happy she could squeel on it for minutes to come anyway she layed on her back took shuichi's hand into hers and they both stared into each other eyes   
  
Sh: I'm going in kaede ... if it hurts tell me ok ?  
  
Ka: Don't worry shu... I trust you , more than anything .  
  
Then shuichi penetrated kaede , slowly first just the tip , he took an extreme care watching at his lover's face he wanted to stop whenever she would feel any kind of pain in the end he managed to put half of it inside kaede , her hymen broking in the process. they stopped for a while the pianist shred a tear , shuichi got realy stressed out about it but kaede stopped him relaxing him and explaining to him that he was purely a tear of joy. after they both calmed down shuichi started to move again. Kaede's pussy was extremly tight yet so wet that shuichi didn't have much problem to move , and in mere seconds kaede started to pant and moan more and more , quickly followed by shuichi , their hands squeezing each other as they accelerate their movements  
  
Ka: O-oh ... my god ..Shu-Shuichi ! Y-you feel so good ..! I... I love you ! S-so much !  
  
Sh: K-kaede ! You-You're so tight to ! I love you Kaede ! M-my Kaede !  
  
They both closed the small distance between them kissing with ferocity , moaning each other names as saihara was getting faster and faster kaede also moving her hips in the process , Eager to fill even more of saihara's inside of her their chests rubing again eachother much to kaede's pleasure. Shuichi felt his orgasm approching once more , he tried to control it but knew he wouldn't be able to do it much longer  
  
Sh : K-K-Kaede ! I'm... I'm going to .. I need to cum !  
  
Ka : Y-yes ! I'm going to cum too ! I..! I Want you to do it ! inside ! I want all of you shuichi ! be all mine ! all of you !  
  
Kaede then pushed shuichi's dick all the way into her as they both came hard from it , at that time they never felt this good , they felt like out of their body their mind cloud with all the pleasure they felt.. then a few seconds later shuichi's body collapsed on kaede , both trying to calm down from all they felt  
  
Ka: Shuichi ... Shuichi... You felt ... So good ...  
  
She hugged him realy tight slowly caressing his back in the process , a beeming smile on her face as she continued to call his name  
  
Sh: Yeah... Kaede I love you so much ... much more than anything ... j-just one thing .. you know how you wanted me to do it inside ?  
  
Ka: Y-yes ... ?  
  
Sh: well .. uh ... y-you know that we ... we had a condom right ?  
  
At that point Kaede stopped a few seconds then started to laugh hard , shuichi then did the same and they both stayed here for the night , laughing , hugging and kissing until they fall asleep in each others arm .


End file.
